Flower Child
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: 26 One-shots usually about our favourite couple "Snowing" and some flowers to get them through different walks of life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time posting a Once Upon A Time fan fic so hopefully no one has written anything like this before. From today (July 1st) to July 26th I shall be posting a daily one-shot in alphabetical order all surrounding Snow White and Prince Charming at different points in their relationship (most of it will be after they get together but before the curse) and all of them will have to do with flowers. To keep me honest, I'm posting the list of flowers I'll be using this month so if you guys want to use them for anything else, they're there for you.**

**I warn you, most of the one-shots will be fluffy as a Thumper on a humid day so if that isn't your cup of tea...well, too bad. Anyways, I'll be posting the letter A later today I just wanted to introduce you to the story. **

**I love reviews and we want to spread some love right? Also, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

Ambrosia

Bluebell

Carnation, Pink

Daisy

Erica, Heather

Forget-Me-Not

Gardenia

Holly

Iris

Jonquil

Knapweed

Larkspur

Moss

Nasturtium

Orchid

Poppy

Queen Ann's Lace

Rose, Tea

Snapdragon

Tulip

Urn Plant

Violet

Wolfsbane

Xyris tennesseensis

Yarrow

Zinnia, Yellow


	2. Ambrosia

**It's still July 1st where I am so I aplogize for being so late; it won't be like this later. It's just Canada Day and as a Canadian...I had to celebrate. Anyways, welcome Castle fans of mine who've come to visit and welcome new readers. **

**I'm going to do a lot of cross-promoting with myself so just get used to it ;) For example, today I posted a new chapter of my collab-fic "Armed and Dangerous" so check that out, I posted a new chapter of my AU Castle fic "Glass Slipper" so check THAT out and of course I posted a preview of a fan fic called "Backdraft for Relic Hunter so please check those all out.**

**For my Canadian friends, Happy Canada Day. For my American friends, Happy almost Independence Day for everyone else, HI!**

**I love reviews and also, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Ambrosia**

"I have something for you." She bit her lip when his hands fell over her eyes and she tried her hardest not smile but failed miserably.

"You do, do you?" The fluttering in her chest grew more vibrant when he removed on hand to pull something mysterious from behind her before both hands were removed and her senses were over-run with an overwhelming flowery scent that calmed the butterflies just long enough for her to hum in satisfaction. Realizing that she was allowed to open her eyes her mouth fell into an open smile as she blinked awake to face a beautiful peach flower with six petals reaching out to her from a straight, sea green stem. She gasped as she took it from his fingertips, holding it to her nose with that still vibrant, open smile that lit his heart on fire. "What's this for?"

"For you." He leaned over the top of her high-backed chair to smile down at her.

"For me?" The laughter of pure contentment was just sitting in her chest, waiting to burst. "Any particular occasion or is it just because you love me?"

She frowned from her position looking up at him when he hesitated. She waited, knowing he would tell her "it's from before."

"Before what?"

He sighed in exasperation, speaking in frustrated tones as he made his way to chair opposite her in their gold and peach sitting room – a bright warm colour that could never have been created by man alone. "Before…all of this… mess; I was going to give you this flower when I left Abigail."

She held the flower to her chest, staring at it with curiosity and confusion. "Why this flower?"

"It's Ambrosia, it means "reciprocated love"." He was still anxious but he was glowing with pride at the gift he was giving her.

But she looked at him like a gently scolding mother would teach her child a valuable lesson without liting a finger "you don't need a flower for that; it's nice, but not necessary. I don't need a flower to know you love me; not then and not now. Not ever."

"I know, but this flower is for you; for every day I can't be with you physically and for every day I am. So you are reminded of my love for you even if you already know it."

Her smile grew brighter before a dim set into it as his words sunk in fully "not with me physically?"

He reached for her hand not holding the flower and squeezed it in her lap, his eyes holding all the answers to the universe "we rule a kingdom together; sometimes I need to fight for that kingdom and I can't do that from here."

"I know that;" she sighed resignedly squeezing his hand again for good measure. It offered a good distraction so she didn't have to look into his eyes "just promise me that when you leave, you'll come home safely – every time." I pulled her knuckle to his lips and kissed them reverently while she smelt the flower with a secret smile meant only for her.

"That promise I will keep at all costs."


	3. Bluebell

**Do do do do! Day 2 has arrived with a special present for you. This is meant to be silly so laugh people, I did. Also longer than last time but don't get used to it. The length will come whenever inspiration strikes. *bows* here you are ladies and gentlemen!**

**I love reviews and also, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Bluebell**

She was pregnant; pregnant and bored. James was in some "royal meeting" that she would have attended had her fairytale prince not gotten her magically pregnant giving her fairytale morning sickness. So she was left out of some council meetings for the sake of everyone's sanity and her stomach. So now she was bored; pregnant and bored. She hadn't yet started to show but boy did she feel it in her stomach and sometimes she just _had_ to get out of her room, magical morning sickness or no. So there she was, wandering the halls, exploring the castle she grew up in still bored out of her mind. Somehow she found herself standing outside the council meeting room, leaning casually against the door as though she _wasn't_ listening in on their conversation.

"Now Prince James you must concede; Princess Rapunzel must be released from her tower now that the witch has been defeated – by you and your little, criminal wife I might add." She held her breath in shock, waiting for Prince James to defend her honor – how dare…whoever it was call her such a thing?

He slapped his hand on the table almost instantly, his voice firm and echoing "no, Princess Rapunzel was imprisoned for a reason and she will stay in that tower until she's paid for her crimes. If we need to find another witch – one who isn't corruptible – to guard the tower then we will."

"Don't you feel she's served her time already?"

"For assisting the frog prince with taking over Delilah's kingdom I think not. That trickster plagued the kingdom for years and she deserves to be punished." She blinked, still waiting for him to come to her rescue but it didn't come; the conversation continued without another thought.

"Now see here Your Highness…" She turned, swallowing tears as she rushed down the hallway, regretting ever leaving her room.

James returned several hours later to find his pregnant, formerly bored, wife crying on the bead with her feet tucked up under her night gown and her head buried in her knees. "Snow?" She sniffled "Snow, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, burying her face deeper in her nightgown "I'm not speaking to you?" She felt the bed dip as he sat down and reached out a hand to touch her but she jerked away, nearly falling on her side in the process. "I'm mad at you."

"Is this hormones kind of mad or did I do something to upset you because I honestly didn't mean to, whatever it was."

She pouted a moment longer before conceding a little "both" she sighed. But she snapped when he placed his hand on her shoulder again "how could you do that James?"

His eyebrows shot up in amusement and worry "James? What, no 'Charming'? You must be really made at me." When she didn't smile, the amusement left and all he had was worry. "What's this about?"

"I heard your council meeting today."

"So? Oh, don't tell me you support their decision to free Rapunzel as well. I mean the woman's hair is fifty feet long; if she can't figure out how to get down on her own then she deserves to be up there anyways"

"No, I'm not angry about that." She snapped, causing him to jump back "I'm mad because…" she took a ragged breath "they called me little."

"What?" He was trying really hard not to laugh at her, he really was "what are you talking about?"

"Those men in the meeting today; they called me your 'little, criminal wife'. Criminal I can handle, wife is just fine but _little_? I have lived with little men and I am not little; Grumpy is little, I am tall and beautiful and I am NOT being unreasonable about this." She deflated even as she said it. "I'm not," she insisted in a much lower, softer, more miserable tone."

He sighed when she finally let him stroke her hair as she whimpered on the bed with her legs under her nightgown, half tipped over on the pillows. She _was_ beautiful. "Oh Snow, you are not little." Oops. Wrong move.

"You think I'm huge don't you?"

"No, no, no, no, no, Snow White; you are not little or huge. You are perfect in every fathomable way." She was still pouting so he curled his hand around her hair and twisted a piece of it behind her ear "but does it really mean that much to you?" She sniffled and nodded and he swore she never looked so adorable "then come on." He rose from the bed and offered his hand to her which she took hesitantly.

"What are we doing," he suddenly reappeared when she hadn't noticed him leaving and he produced a single blue flower which she tilted her head at "and what's this?"

"It's a bluebell, for humility;" he explained with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that already had her excited "we can give it to the council members after we make them pay."

Her eyes grew wider with excitement "we can hurt the council members?"

"Within reason; as long as they can walk to the next meeting and they don't blame it on me" he kissed her cheek "you can go crazy."

"Hormonal crazy or just crazy?" She asked hopefully.

"Just crazy," he warned "remember, I said they need to be able to walk."

She huffed "you take all the fun out of revenge."

His laugh echoed down the hallway as she skipped down to the chambers below; just some harmless palace pranks to help vent and make her feel like she was twelve again. Back in her childhood home with her prince _charming_.


	4. Carnation

**I told you not to expect a certain length; this one is super short and super cheesy/sweet. Enjoy my darlings!**

**I love reviews and also, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy** 3

* * *

**Carnarnation**

They were chasing each other through the forest on horseback when it happened; so suddenly and unexpectedly that neither of them had time to react. First she was riding through the forest on winged horseback as though she were flying with the fairies and the next she was laying on the ground, her horse flying away without her. "Snow!" he jumped from his horse and fell to her side when she didn't respond to him. "Snow" he brushed the hair from her face and caressed her cheek so gently she stirred from the sweetness of it "talk to me."

She groaned, wincing against the falling sunlight but she paused when her eyes met James. "Who are you?"Panic filled his heart and he couldn't help but thinking 'not again'.

"Come on Snow that isn't funny." He helped her to her feet but she shied away almost immediately. "And why do you keep calling me 'snow'; what kind of a name is that?"

"It's your name my love; you're Snow White, my wife. Please tell me you remember." He groaned, reaching for her hand.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

He ran his hand through his hair, pacing in an attempt to gather his thoughts "I can't believe this is happening again; okay let's see. We could try true loves kiss but I don't know how many times that'll work; or I could call the blue fairy she could-oomf." He was suddenly tackled from behind and he would have instantly gone on the attack had he not heard the melodious laughter of his wife.

"Psyche!" She kissed his cheek while he still lay on his stomach in the pile of Carnations lining the forest floor "of course I didn't forget you." She smiled as she rested her chin on her hands resting at his shoulder blades "Prince Charming is pretty unforgettable."

"Oh you'll pay for that," he grumbled with a good-natured laugh as he rolled them both over until he was looming over her "prepare to be punished Mrs. Charming."

"Oh, Mrs. Charming; I think I could get used to being called that."

"Are you sure you'll remember it?"

"Don't be cute; that's my job."

"Then what's my job?"

"To kiss me."


	5. Daisy

**A little longer than last time but not by much; I also want to say that this is not where I had planned to take this story at all, it ran away while my mind was on other things. Tee hee. Oh well... it...works I guess. *shrugs* here you go.**

**I love reviews and also, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy** 3

* * *

**Daisy**

She stared at the flowers for a long time. They had just appeared on her bed this morning when she'd returned from a ride and she knew they weren't from James because he'd said as much and he's had no reason to lie to her. Seeing her so concerned, he offered to ask around to find out who'd sent them which left her alone to stare at the flowers and think of a worst-case scenario – they were from her. Who else would pick these flowers and leave them on her bed to wilt away as a reminder? No one else in the _kingdom_ would know what these flowers meant or what they meant to her at least. Except for her; her step-mother who knew too much about her – who hated her for ruining her life, leaving Snow with little to do in ways of amendment. She had ruined the queen's life and even if it was an accident, she had cost a young man his life and she would live with that guilt for the rest of her life; because the queen would never let her live it down. Silent, torturing guilt and hatred she could handle but _this_, these things on her bed; she couldn't handle them.

"Daisies; stand for innocence and loyal love" she turned to the full-length mirror in the edge of the room and jumped back at the sight of the queen in her high-backed jacket and black pants leaning against the inside of the frame, so close to real that Snow rose and headed for the door, prepared to call the guards. "Don't waste your breath princess, I'm nowhere near you."

"What are you doing here?" She hated that her voice was quivering, still shaking from the flowers on the bed, so she sat down on the bed, tense enough that the conversation wouldn't get out of hand.

"Oh I just came to see how the honeymoon was going; your Prince is fast on a horse, let's hope that's all he's fast on." She shot from the bed, glaring daggers at her step-mother "easy there princess; you don't want to do something you'll regret later now do you?"

Still fuming, she refused to sit but she didn't move forward, thinking better of making a scene "why did you send me these flowers?"

"Oh I didn't send them to you;" Snow opened her mouth once again "on my mother's grave I swear it. I do wish I had, though; seeing you so rattled gives me goosebumps all over." She smirked "it looks like I'm not the only one who hates you, Snow White."

She sat back on the bed, exhausted from keeping herself standing, but her eyes never left the mirror-queen's; dark and steady with only a glimmer of hope left in them that was slowly fading. "I can never apologize enough to you can I?" She realized.

"I don't want an apology from you," the Queen was growing fierce "I just want you to die," as her face faded away in the blue mist of the mirror, James burst through the door.

"Snow, I found who sent the flowers. It was a little boy as some late wedding gift; isn't that" he stopped dead, when he caught sight of his new bride weeping in place, staring at the mirror with a haunted, withered look on her face. "Snow, what's wrong?" When she couldn't stop shaking he flew to her side, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him.

They were silent for a long moment, her tears filling the void, before she finally calmed enough to speak "Daisies were my father's favourites. He used to pick them ever day and give them to the queen; tell her how much he loved her." She whimpered "she hated daisies."


	6. Erica, Heather

**Um... so... this isn't _really_ a Snow White/Prince Charming thing but they're in the story. This is partly in protest of all the Disney being injected into the next season of Once Upon A Time - I like my fairytales and it should just stay about fairytales. So yes, this one-shot is based on a classic fairytale; bonus points if you can name it. Anyways, be prepared to...read...**

**I love reviews and also, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy** 3

* * *

**Erica, Heather**

She picked the flowers every day; as a way of saying 'good morning' to the now Queen of all the kingdom and every morning the Queen thanked her lady-in-waiting with a gracious smile, and warm thank you with a smile that seemed to be only for her. She always admired the queen and heather was the perfect flower to present to her as it was strong and yet gracefully beautiful as the queen was. How she longed to have the gentle strength she saw her lady ruling with; but she was a simple hand-maiden and could do little else no matter how hard he tried.

Sometimes when Snow White was away, she would try on her clothes and pretend she was more than she ever dreamed she was. But she was always careful and returned the clothes to their rightful place before anyone found out; until one night when a soldier crept up upon her while she was unaware and frightened the girl so she ran back to her chamber still wearing one of Snow White's golden gowns. And she was so frightened that she never returned the dress either so it lay in her closet for nearly a month before she had the courage to take it out and admire it again. At night, when the moon was full, she removed the dress, danced with it in the moonlight just outside her window without a care in the world. And that was when she was suddenly swept up by a great beast that resembled so much a dog that she had no choice but to ride on its back with the dress billowing behind her like a bright, golden sail. The dog ran outside the palace walls and through the village until it stopped just outside a small inn with a single candle burning in a single window. Curious, she peered inside to see a soldier polishing his boots with tired fingers. He was handsome but rugged and worn which endeared her to him even more so she stepped inside the room, startling him fiercely. "I'm sorry good soldier," she whispered "I did not mean to frighten you but I fear I was brought here by a great Dane and have no way of getting home."

He looked up at her and smiled, placing his work down beside him as he rose to greet her "you, maiden are the prettiest I've yet seen; it was my dog that brought you here princess for I asked him to bring you to me."

"Princess?" She blinked, startled "what makes you say I am the princess you seek." He glanced down at the dress still in her hand, now tattered and torn from her journey.

"Only a princess would care so little for a dress so fine." She looked down at the dress in dismay; Snow White may not punish her for she was too kind but her employer may yet take a belt to her.

"How can you judge a princess so harshly; surely she can care for things as though they were worth her weight in gold even if they were not?"

"Aye, m'lady, I'm sure she can but I've yet to meet a princess so rare."

"Well, I tell you sir that the queen of this kingdom is such a lady and you will treat her with the respect she deserves."

He smirked, and bowed low, taking her hand and kissing it oh so gently "that which the lady demands, she will receive."

Of course, she blushed at his words despite the fact that they were not meant for her – though she meant every word she said about Snow White. "I thank you sir."

"Such coloured cheeks on a lady so fine is even rarer indeed. My dog was right to seek you out fair maiden for I fear I may never have lived to meet such beauty."

"You speak in riddles, sir, as though you have nothing to say."

"I have few words to say in the face of such splendid magnificence – I am barely left speechless."

"Your tongue has run away from you sir, I dare say you should catch it before it finds you in peril. The night grows nearer to dawn, good sir; I wish to be returned to my home."

He bowed once more and took her hand, leading her outside where he giant dog was once again waiting for her "I will release you if you promise me one thing; I wish to see you again tomorrow night."

She flushed but found her voice terribly vanished so she nodded, and kissed his cheek, returning home with thoughts of her glorious deception looming over her.

The dog returned for her night after night until she was fantastically in love and he with her, despite no names being exchanged. She found it better that way for if word were to spread of her deception, she would likely be hanged. But word did spread; of a soldier who had come to town under mysterious means and bewitched the heart of the queen in dead of night and was intent to carry her away. She overheard, one morning as she was preparing her lady's clothes, Snow White protesting her innocence in the plot and the King believed her, his doubt never wavering. And it tore her heart so much that she confessed to them her scandal and, as she suspected, they were not angry with her; but they urged her to set the record straight.

And she did; and she was charged by the courts without approval from the king, sentenced to hang for her deception. The soldier never came to her execution but she saw out of the corner of her eye, a great dog sitting and watching her. She cried of joy and pain at the sight of the golden engagement ring in the dog's mouth, waiting for her to take it and unable to reach out for it.

The day after the execution, Snow White spent the day in her chamber, in utter tears for her lost friend and sought out the soldier only to find him in the inn, died of a broken heart.

She went out to pick heather every morning after that, laying them on the tombstones at the top of the hill, away from the town that condemned them.


	7. ForgetMeNot

**I'm sorry; it's friday and this post should be epic. But I'm getting no reviews and I'm just plain tired. I just got off a 12 hours shift that was supposed to be five so hopefully this makes some sort of sense. Goodnight!**

**I love reviews and also, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy** 3

* * *

**Forget-Me-Not**

"Charming?" She cried, shaking him as he lay motionless on the ground surrounded by a million beautiful flowers "Charming! James! Please wake up, please!"

"He's not going to wake up, Snow." Grumpy laid a hand on the princess's trembling shoulder "the Queen's sleeping curse is just as powerful as it was before; but this time it wasn't an apple."

"True love's kiss will work – it always does."

He shook his head solemnly "not when the sleeping potion is something he drank. If your lips even taste that poison who knows what will happen."

"But I can't let him sleep forever; he woke me up and I'll do the same to him."

Grumpy looked around desperately for a way to help his friends and he caught sight of the flowers surrounding them "forget me not."

"Oh Grumpy I won't ever forget you but please, you have to help me wake James."

"No, forget-me-nots;" he indicated the flowers "they are the flowers of true love."

Her face melted into a delighted grin that brightened the world for a moment longer "brilliant, Grumpy." She pulled a single flower from the ground and placed it over her Prince's lips as she kissed him, feeling the warm familiar tingling sensation knowing he was responding. A moment later, a held her back, flipping her over so he could smile down at her "no more eating out, hm?"

"Especially apples." She giggled.


	8. Gardenia

**I apologize for the lateness I have been out all day and only just returned home a short while ago. But I'm here and it's written and I hope you all like it; thank you for the reviews of the last chapter they really mean a lot to me. This one's a bit different than the others so let's see if you can guess who's talking in this one (it's Snow and Charming, yes but who's who?)**

**I love reviews and also, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Gardenia**

"I loved you the first moment I saw you."

"Oh yeah? You're going for that line?"

"You didn't?"

"No, it took a little bit for me to realize just how much I cared about you and then after that it still took a bit before I realized what I was feeling was love."

"Huh."

"That's all you have to say? 'Huh'?"

"That's all there is to say; we each took our own path but we got to the same place and that's all that matters."

"You really believe that don't you?"

"How can I not? After all we've been through; the ups and downs and secret rendezvous with flowers and passionate kisses…what's so funny?"

"Flowers and passionate kisses? That's your idea of romance?"

"That's my idea of a secret love that no one knows but us; and that's what we have."

"Our love was pretty public I think."

"That not what I mean; a secret love is a love that no one else knows but the two people involved. It's the love two people share that can't be explained because it has no words – it's just love."

"You are so cheesy."

"And you love me for it."

"No I really don't."

"Then what do you love me for?"

"I don't love you for anything; I don't love you despite anything either. I just love you."

"Now who's being cheesy?"

"Still you but I have to admit that you've rubbed off on me a little."

"And I'm glad for it."

"Hmm…"

"…"

"Gardenias."

"What?"

"Gardenias; those were the flowers you always used to send to me when we were to meet for our _secret rendezvous."_

_"_Don't mock me; those were very romantic times."

"For who? Us or the people always chasing us?"

"As I understand it two of those guards just recently got engaged."

"I know, I got their wedding invitation. Who knew one of them was dressing as a girl the whole time?"

"I knew."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It slipped my mind – as the world does when you're around me."

"I'm going to bed now."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad am I?"

"You're worse."

"But you love me."

"Only secretly though."


	9. Holly

**Oh goodness, I thank you for the reviews this last chapter, it is greatly appreciated - and yes, Charming did start off the conversation. Now this one... I don't really know what this one is. If you follow me on twitter, you'll know I've gone quite poeticallt mad today and this is the result. Tomorrow, we shall see what becomes of me but until then, here you are my darlings.**

**I love reviews and also, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Holly**

Christmas time in a magical kingdom is always splendid. There were candles and bright lights and snow on only some parts of the land that so desired them – as is the way with magic – and it was never cold, only breezing and cool and just enough to invite a cozy warmth into the hearts of the subjects. And then, of course, there are the flowers and trees that do their part to invite the winter inside by breathing life into the winds and tell stories of old to the birds who will listen to them. The oldest of the flowers were the holly trees that blossomed in the dead winter nights were only the darkest of souls dwelled. They were used to defend against the cruelest intensions of goodness and never strayed from their goal to keep the wanderers safe in the dark forests of their mind. They were good, strong trees but they were not 'good' nor were their berries. They were simply there for any who dared to venture into the forbidden realm and claim it as their protectors. They were the neutrals trees, the elder trees that taught the younger ones to choose become good or evil so as to not repeat their mistakes again. A side that has no sides is a line that cannot be crossed and yet is crossed every day so how the holly trees could hope to be left alone? They tried so hard to save the other trees for this fate but it could not be avoided; the world is simple filled with sides and the only defense against it is a holly berry pinned to your chest in remembrance of the darkness you pulled it out of.


	10. Iris

**I tried writing more but I'm seriously considering murdering my muse - she's absolutely useless. Regardless, here's a pretty little piece - not particularily fluffy at all but I promise it will be fluffy eventually. **

**And for those of you waiting for the latest chapter of Glass Slipper, see above...my muse hates me. But new comers, take the opportunity to hope over to my profile and read my Castle fan-fic called "Glass Slipper" about what would happen if the two main character's met in a different time.**

**Also, for those waiting to hear the results of the Fairytale Writing Contest, it closed last week and the winners have been posted on my website: . both winning entries are rather long but so worth the read. They're different takes on classic fairytales. So if you love Once Upon A Time (duh) then you should check those out.**

**I love reviews and also, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Iris**

The Ogre Wars were nothing compared to what lay ahead after Snow White and Prince James successfully reclaimed the thrown – the Dragon Wars. After the fiasco with Sleeping Beauty and Maleficent the people began to fear dragons more than they had before but there was one difference, they were learning to fight back and while the royals who guarded the kingdom were filled with inconceivable pride for their subjects, they also feared for the backlash that would surely come the first time a farming village successfully slayed a dragon. It brought a darkness to the kingdom such that it blasted thoughts of the evil queen from their minds. They had much bigger problems to deal with; namely, a pack of dragons flying in from the southern border to seek revenge for their fallen brother. The result was a war that lasted too long to truly resolve any differences, leaving mostly dead soldiers who died for a seemingly noble cause that no one would admit was pointless. And it devastated the kingdom such that a day of mourning was declared throughout the land. Candles were lit at sunset and even the wind took a moment of silence to honour the dead; a majestic moment in the kingdom if ever there was one in the history of time. Many of the royals lost loved ones and it could not be helped that they would mourn amongst the commoners for death was the only thing to bring equality to the masses. Cinderella mourned her brother-in-law Adam, placing an Iris on his unmarked grave while Aurora mourned her father, the King, with a matching iris on his unmarked grave. Snow White, having lost only dear friends and soldiers, placed an iris on each of their graves as she clung to her husband, forbidden to go into battle for the sake of the kingdom.

And the day of mourning became a tradition, a reason to plant more irises in the royal gardens, and a day to mourn the lost souls of the dead no matter when they had passed on. It was rumored once that Rumplestiltskin himself appeared to place an iris down though no one could name the soul he mourned other than his own – though James knew, he kept silent, knowing of the man's treachery and also of the plot to capture the imp later that night.

But in this moment, even Rumplestiltskin was allowed his time to mourn by placing an iris over the resting place of a loved one – a flower for faith, hope, wisdom and valor – the makings of a perfect knight that fell too soon.


	11. Jonquil

**Alright, hopefully I'm not the only one who thinks this one is really cute. It's a 'Snowing' one - all fluffy and pretty, as promised - so here's hoping you guys like it. And for my Castle fans, I posted Chapter 30 of Glass Slipper this morning - but it's not too late to start reading it, the chapters are fairly short - so please go and review that. **

**I know people are reading this story and not reviewing but you see guys, reviews are how we as a writing know what's going on - whether or not you like it, what you think should or will happen. If we don't hear from you, we assume no one is reading and eventually we'll stop writing - and then where would we be? So please guys, if you hated it, if you loved it, if you like ducks, let us know in the reviews. Thanks for listening to that mini rant there.**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Jonquil **

She loved horseback riding through the country-side – what eight year old girl didn't? – the wind wiping through her hair, the freedom of being herself rather than just a princess. The sympathetic looks and expectations only grew after her mother died. People looked at her like a little lost girl but at the same time looked to her as a leader – or would-be leader – and all she was was a girl who lost her mother and had no idea who to be. But when she was riding, she was whoever _she_ wanted to be and that type of freedom was intoxicating to her; so much so that she didn't pay attention to where she was riding exactly until her horse was turning sharply to avoid a wooden fence. She'd nearly run into a small farm out into the middle of nowhere – not particularly odd – and more importantly, a little boy who dove into the mud to avoid being trampled. "Hey!" He scolded, wiping the grime off his face, still sitting there as she got off her horse.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She quickly tied her horse to the fence and knelt beside the boy to help brush him off.

He flicked her away "obviously; you should watch where you're going little girl."

She flushed red at his words "I said I was sorry for almost trampling you, there is no reason to be rude."

"I have every reason to be rude to a girl who can't concentrate on where she's going."

She furrowed her eyebrows, trying her best to keep calm and not lose her temper – her mother had always taught her that a princess was gracious and calm under any circumstance. But then she remembered that she wasn't a princess today. So she pushed him and he flopped back into the mud with a thud "that's for being rude."

"Oh yeah?" he rose to he knees, slipping in the mud, about to pounce on her when he jumped back at his mother's voice.

"Heaven's child, what do you think you're doing?"

He quickly rose to his feet, hands behind his back to seem as innocent as possible. "Nothing mother, I was just saying hello to…" he turned to her. Eyes wide, searching for her help in saving him from his mother's impending wrath. But she smirked at him.

"My name is Snow White and your son was being very rude to me." His mother's eyes widened.

"Princess," she lowered her head "how good of you to visit our humble home" the little boy looked at his mother like she was crazy before turning back to the little girl who was looking uneasily at the woman.

"What kind of a name is Snow White?" He hadn't realized how close his mother was until she was smacking him upside the head.

"Where are your manners, boy?"

"What's wrong with my name; what's your name?" She bit back, doing her best to ignore the woman.

"It doesn't matter what my name is," he crossed his arms "and I don't care if you're royalty; if _I_ were a royal, I would be nice to my subjects."

Frustrated by boy's words she glared at him a moment, her chest puffing in anger, before storming off on foot, completely forgetting her horse. She'd only gotten a few feet when she realized her mistake but pride made her keep walking; she'd have a servant come and get the horse later – and maybe teach the boy a lesson.

"Wait," she paused when she heard him calling to her but kept moving "Snow White, wait" this time she did stop if only because he said her name without snickering.

"What do you want?" She snapped, turning on her heel to come face to face with the mud-soaked boy holding up a handful of white and yellow flowers to her face. "What are these?" She eyed the flowers uncertainly; they were pretty but…why would a boy give a girl flowers?

"They're jonquil; my mother says they mean 'love returned'."

"Love returned?" She wrinkled her nose at him – and it wasn't from that smell of mud that covered him "Why would you give me these?"

He shyly shrugged, smiling a little sweetly, hoping to soften the blow "can they mean 'I'm sorry' instead?"

She pursed her lips, looking at him, covered in mud and smiling at her hopefully "I suppose." His real smile was so sweet – and yes, her heart may have skipped a few beats there – and she took them, admiring them up close with a matching smile.

"Would you like your horse back Snow White?" She flushed – in embarrassment first but also because he didn't call her princess – and nodded slowly, waiting for him to run eagerly down the hill and return a moment later with her horse.

"Thank you," she avoided eye contact, suddenly feeling very shy around him.

"Anytime."

"I really should get going; my father will be looking for me." She released a nervous giggle and instantly berated herself – at least she was acting like a normal little girl.

"You can come back and visit if you want." He gave her a half smile which she retuned as she mounted her horse again.

"Maybe, if there's no mud around." They both giggled anxiously and she held the flowers to her chest "thank you for the flowers, they're really nice." Again he shrugged and she was certain he blushed a little so she smiled a toothy, sweet grin as she began to ride away. Once she was riding again, the wind in her hair, free of all titles, she soon forgot her brief adventure with the little boy – as did the little boy – but she kept the flowers in a jar by her bed until they withered and died, a memento of her brief moment of freedom.


	12. Knapweed

**Sadly, I was falling asleep wilst writing this so if there are mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense, please let me know. It's a basic fluff piece that makes sense in my head and if I coud keep my eyes open I would write more on this concept but as it is...*snore*...*snore*...you get it. **

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Knapweed**

She came out of the mist in a shimmering silver gown, her auburn hair piled high on her hair, her eyes the colour of knapweeds, impossibly blue and glowing in the moonlight. A temptress from men's fantasies made flesh by a temporary curse that she was doomed to never shake. That was her price for making a deal of love with the devil; all she had wanted was a chance with her lover and instead she was doomed to curse the love lives of other men as she had been unable to find her own love. Mermaids were the loneliest of creatures. And it got harder every day to see lovers parted because of the temptation of another – her – but it grew so heart breaking that she rationalized that it was the fault of them men who gave in to temptation. It was all their fault. So she grew to men so much that her heart grew cold and no man escaped the temptation she offered them, except one time; one time that changed it all.

He told her his name was James but she didn't believe him – he had a guilty look in his eyes that she knew all too well – but she let it slide knowing he wouldn't live long enough for it to matter what he was once called in passing. She approached him through the mist as she always did and smiled seductively, humming her special song that always lured men into the great beyond, and he smiled that goofy smile that told her he was right where she wanted him. Blowing a kiss, she brushed the magic passed her lips so he inhaled her scent and his eyes clouded over with lust; the moment they consumed his passion, he would be dead.

She was a mere foot away from him, ready to swoop in for the kill when she stopped, looking into his eyes. They were no longer clouded over; they were clear and confused and angry but mostly love-struck with another who held a stronger hold over him than she did. Another mermaid perhaps? Or a gypsy – those wenches had the power to make men kneel to their power – or perhaps a witch. She reached out and he jumped back, confused about his surroundings and, more importantly, the woman standing before him. "Where am I?" He demanded, drawing the sword that was no longer in his position.

"Neverland." She joked, smirking as she approached him once again "may as well be for all the fairies floating around."

"Where is my wife?" His brave face was almost amusing to her "Where is Snow White?" That got her attention.

"Your wife is Snow White? The woman who can rid the world of the evil queen Regina?"

"One and the same." He nodded, still on edge.

"Then you are welcome here, Prince James; you must forgive me for my transgression."

He shook his head, waving her off "no apology is necessary, I simply wish to find my love."

Something clenched in the heart she didn't know she head; something familiar and yet missing. And he found it "you really love her." She stated, not letting on the sensation of love that swept through him.

"With everything that I am." He confessed, confident in his words. And it made her heart flip so she bowed her head in shame.

"I am so sorry Your Highness, for any trouble I may have caused."

"It's alright Ariel," he ducked his head, not daring to reveal _how_ he knew her name "I know this is not your fault; no one blames you."

She shook her head, feeling something akin to a heartbeat "maybe there is hope for love in the world."


	13. Larkspur

**This is me trying to avoid my homework. Is it working? Hmm let's see. I do have a few annoucements for you darlings. Firstly, I have posted a new chapter of Glass Slipper as well as a new chapter of my collab-Castle fic called Armed and Dangerous - if you like the fun ones you should check that one out. Secondly...here's a new chapter of Flower Child. A little different this time but I rather like it and it was interesting for me to write because I usually hate writing in second person. Do you think it worked?**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Larkspur **

Six years, you've been married. Only six years since you said your vows which were interrupted by the evil Queen; a little over five years since the curse was inflicted. If you wanted to be technical, you've been married for 34 and a half years but twenty nine of them had been spent in a coma (one with your daughter unknowingly and twenty-eight years of not even knowing you were alive. But you don't really like to count those years – it makes things awkward and confusing. So you've been married for thirty four and a half years and been together for six in a glorious, married haze of bliss – with a few battles here and there. The battles made you stronger – made you closer – and soon six years felt like thirty four and a half years. Which was great for your eternally strong bond; not so great for your love life. Flowers and kissing you awake is only romantic for the first ten or twenty times; then it gets old. Really old. And pretty soon you stop sending flowers and the kisses become rehearsed. Your love is as strong as ever but your romance is a little dwindling and that's okay because neither of you would ever stray from the other; you just don't know how to fix the passionless nights and tired, drawn out mornings.

You try a surprise attack but you're both thinking the same thing and it turns into a disappointing evening on other sides of the castle with melting candles to keep you company.

You try a moonlit walk along the shore of the mystic blue river and end up saving each other from a troll attack – that brings back the spark for about half an hour before it dies again.

You try sitting in your room and talking to each other until the sun comes up; admittedly that wasn't an attempt at romance so much as a deep desire to not be quite as bored.

In desperation your subtly ask your grown daughter how to bring the romance back and she looks at you like she's half impressed and half completely disgusted – which you are as well – and tells you to just let it come when it comes (no pun intended). You wince at the corny joke but thank you, leaving her to her own husband and child – your grandson (wow). Maybe it's for the best this way.

Your husband goes missing – the lout – kidnapped by pirates when he was visiting one of the outlying islands. And of course you have to go and rescue him with your band of merry misfits who always have your back. You appreciate the effort but Eventually it comes down to you and the notorious Captain Hook who tells you that you'll have to grow up one day – you're pretty sure he's drunk or crazy; or both – but it doesn't matter because he's about to throw your husband off the side of the boat into a pit of freaking crocodiles and crazy or no, he needs to die. Or at least get swallowed whole by a crocodile with a clock in his belly – which oddly enough happens. And you kiss him and you are just so happy to see him that you don't notice the little boy flying around your head until he clears his throat.

He tells you that he's too weak to fly them both back home but he sprinkles some fairy dust on them and tells them to think the happiest thought and it should be enough to get them home.

They look at each other and think the same lovely wonderful thought: _you_, my husaband; my wife. My love.

And yes that definitely helps to bring the romance back into your life knowing that your love can literally make you fly. The kisses are a little more spontaneous now – sometimes even in public which makes you both feel dirty and dangerous – and the flowers are pretty much the same but you never stopped loving the feeling when he brings your flowers after a long time apart.

This time they're these beautiful purple larkspurs which remind you of dolphins and sunsets and everything beautiful in nature. For thirty-four and a half years you've been married to him and you will gladly stay married to him for another thirty-four and a half if it means you get those spontaneous kisses and beautiful flowers.


	14. Moss

**It's short because it's Friday the 13th and I just finished writing this really dark piece called "Dollhouse" go to my website ( . /DailyPrompts) to read that if you want. Anyways, it's Friday and it's the 13th so I'm going to enjoy all the superstistion and macabre that comes with the day. Ciao babies!**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Moss**

She didn't even see it coming. Well, if she was thinking about it, it would have occurred to her weeks ago but she was so focused on how sad it was when the flowers died and how hungry she always was and how she always threw up what she was hungry for. James figured it out – or at least he thought he had – but he was afraid to bring it up, terrified of what would happen if he was wrong. So he decided to do it the way they seemed to deal with everything, flowers. Every day when they went for a walk and she started to cry, he would find a piece of moss and give it to her; it wasn't really working – one time she was crying so hard that she just used it for tissue. Alright, so time to take a different approach. He enlisted the help of Cinderella and Thomas – very near the due date of their first born child – who subtly asked Snow White to join them when they went to visit Doc for a check up. Eager to get out of the house, she agreed, babbling constantly about how exciting it must be to be having a child and all of that. She babbled all the way into the doctor's office where she promptly threw up on Doc's shoes. He insisted he run some tests on her despite her protests that it was simply a bug and he confirmed for her that she was indeed pregnant. Instantly she began to panic about how she was supposed to tell James but Cinderella and Thomas both assured her that James already knew. Now infuriated, she stormed home, demanding to know why he hadn't told her that she was pregnant sooner to which he burst out laughing before pulling her by the waist into a long, deep kiss. Her anger melted away and she was lost in his arms.


	15. Nasturtium

**In true near-drabble form, it's a very short one-shot. I'm not feeling well emotionally at the moment so you'll have to excuse me - and some hugs wouldn't hurt either - but just have a good weekend and be safe my darlings.**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Nasturtium**

It was just a few days; that's what she continued to tell herself. There were traders out East who were very interested in meeting with the king to discuss furthering their trade into the kingdom and James needed to stop them before they caused a war between the merchants who were already possessive about their dwindling territory. It was just politics it wouldn't take more than a few days but she was still feeling uneasy – call it intuition – so she kissed his cheek, secretly placing a pouch full of Nasturtium flowers into his breast pocket, wishing him a safe journey and victory in battle. Hopefully it would be enough.

He returned three days later alone despite having left with an entire party of soldiers. They had been ambushed by thieves with magic and only he had survived. When asked how, he explained that it must have been his guardian angel but in the privacy of their home James pulled out the sack of flowers and kissed her reverently describing a fantastical tale of how he was attacked but not a single blow came close to touching him as though he were protected by some magical force field; the power of love.


	16. Orchid

**Not a Snowing one but I just finished watching 'The Stable Boy' episode so it's kind of what happens after that. **

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Orchid**

After the wedding Regina seemed to be softer towards Snow White – though she spent the entire time plotting ways to have her killed – and Snow was eager to make friends with her new step-mother and make amends for Daniel running away from her. It resulted in the little girl with rosy cheeks doing whatever she could to please her new step-mother and grandmother. Many early mornings were spent practicing to be a 'proper lady' though Cora never used magic on her as she had on her own daughter, and many evenings were spent educating her on things that ever lady should know about caring for her husband and brandishing a sword – all the things a fairytale queen should know about. And every night when her new family was asleep she would wander through garden in the moonlight, thinking of how all this torture would pay off – and she couldn't think of a single one – but goodness did those orchids smell lovely. They always seemed to bloom in this garden no matter what the season and they were also so beautiful. Regina had spent an entire afternoon on the meaning of flowers and she vaguely remembered something about Orchids representing grace and beauty and all of that sort of nonsense. So, feeling a little rebellious after being a 'proper lady' all day, she picked a handful of orchids from their resting place and brought them back with her to her bedroom where they slept in a glass beside her bed.

The next afternoon she strolled through the garden and gasped in horror at the orchids lying dead on the ground, having shriveled and died when they were not all together. That night she snuck back into the garden and replanted the flowers, sighing awe as all the orchids instantly grew back, sharing their roots so the misplaced one would have a home. And somehow it gave her hope that all this beauty and refinement would be worth it if she had a home to come back to when she made mistakes; that was what her step-mother would be to her – a home.


	17. Poppy

**A little longer this time and yes, there is some Snowing. You know guys, I wouldn't mind some reviews, it might help the creativity...just saying...**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Poppy**

"No this is just ridiculous!" Snow White cried as she stepped carefully through the streets of her kingdom, gapping in exasperation at the sight before her. Every single person in the palace was sleeping, crumpled on the floor. Great. While she was standing in the middle of the street James came up behind her with a similar expression. "I'm not kissing them all." She smacked his chest but let her fingers fall to lace with his as they picked their way around, looking for a clue as to what happened.

"You don't suppose the good fairies came to visit do you?"

"No," he denied "not after Flora's fiasco with Alexandra's baby shower. Poor Ella couldn't sit down for a week. No, they wouldn't arrive unannounced like that."

"Then do you suppose something has happened toAurora?"

"More than likely this is dark magic at work." He told her, standing at the entrance to the palace and staring up at the vines which had grown over the great, oak doors. "I'm thinking Maleficent."

Snow looked up and nodded slowly "she was kind of upset when you attacked her; kind of put a damper on her evil ruling."

"But why take revenge now? And what does this even mean?"

"I really have no idea." Snow shook her head, wrapping her arm tighter around her fiancé's waist. Looking around, she tried to find something, anything to explain what was going on; an then she spotted it, hiding among the trees. Releasing her grip and walking over in a trance-like state, she bent down to inspect the flower lying crumpled beneath a little girl who had fallen asleep beside a basket of flowers. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was and jumped back into James who had followed her.

"What is it?"

"Poppies." She exclaimed. "I thought poppies were outlawed after all of the sleeping curses that were cast over the years."

"They were," James harrumphed as he looked around for a torch that was still burning, bring it over to quickly light the plant on fire, dissolving in an instant. With the flower gone, the kingdom slowly woke up – including the girl who stared at the King and Queen in confusion.

"I don't think I'm inKansasanymore." She mumbled, standing in her blue checkered dress and braids.

"Who are you?" James demanded, as softly as he could, baring in mind that she was a little girl but could easily be evil.

"My name is Dorothy," she spoke softly "I'm afraid I don't know where I am; can you help me get home?"

The King and Queen exchanged looks before Snow turned to Dorothy and bent to her eye level. "My name is Snow White," she held out her hand for the frightened girl to take "I want you to come and meet a friend of mine; he's a little mad but I think he has a hat just for you."


	18. Queen Anne's Lace

**I've been hating dialogue lately (ask the new chapter of Glass Slipper I posted earlier today) and also I really need to sleep but I can't focuse because Castle and Once Upon A Time started filming today and I'm emoting all over the place. Gah. Good night.**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Queen Ann's Lace**

There was a garden on the outskirts of town that was dripping with flowers of all kinds from all realms; it was said to be the connector between all the worlds – if you knew how to open the gate. Many men had tried to get through the gate at the center of the garden but all failed and soon the feat was forget, and the garden simply became a peaceful place of sanctuary for any and all who entered the garden. Snow White and Prince Charming were enjoying an evening stroll through the garden when suddenly a woman fell from the sky, landing in the prince's arms. She brushed herself off and straightened her shoulders and introduced herself as Queen Ann as though that should have meant something to them. It didn't so they just called her Ann and poor Ann had no explanation as to what she was doing there – she was, after all, simply strolling through the garden and bent to sniff some flowers when she pricked her finger and now she was here. Though they thought it strange, the King and Queen welcomed her into their home and she soon blended with the kingdom, befriend any and all who would approach her since not all citizens were kind towards strangers. One day, Queen Aurora came to visit her friend and upon originally meeting Ann, instantly felt a kinship with her and the two became close friends. As most friends do, they found sport in competing against each other quaint things like sewing and knitting and baking. Aurora, finally over her fear of spinning needles, challenged Ann to a spinning contest; to spin lace as delicate as a flower. But as things always seem to do, things went horribly wrong and Ann pricked her finger, bleeding onto the flower she'd brought in as a model. In the blink of an eye she was gone, taking the flower with her. The entire kingdom searched day and night but poor Ann was nowhere to be found; she had gone back to her realm where she spun a fantastic tale of her adventures with Snow White and Aurora. The entire court thought her mad and had her locked away, planting the bloody flower in the garden as a reminder of the insanity of their queen, rightfully naming it, Queen Ann's Lace.


	19. Rose, Tea

**And what a beautiful morning. Gooood morning; good morning. It's great to stay up late, good morning, good morning to you...oh wait never mind. Still, a fluffy little short thing (like me) to get you through hump day.**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

Enjoy 3

* * *

**Rose, Tea**

If anyone asked, she would blame it on the hormones but James knew better than anyone that it wasn't. She was thinking of the Queen and her threat to destroy her happiness; it was not an easy thing to forget. It gave her nightmares of plagues and demons that came to steal her daughter away while she slept and of the queen standing victoriously at the thrown to the kingdom she'd lost. It tortured her to wakefulness, only finding comfort, most nights, in the arms of her husband who did his best to sooth her worry but was unsuccessful. The night they returned from visiting Rumplestiltskin in the prison they'd built for him, the couple undressed, donned their sleepwear, crawled into bed, curled around each other and didn't sleep for an entire night. They didn't speak but they were consumed by their thoughts of the future. When morning came, the two of them got ready to face the day determined to not let the curse come to pass knowing that it was fairly fruitless. James returned to his pregnant wife after a morning ride and presented her with a single Tea rose found in the enchanted garden. "Snow," he told her, kneeling so he was level with her prominent baby bump "I don't know what will happen once this curse is enacted or what it will do to us but I can promise you this, I will _never_ forget you. As long as I draw breathe, you are my salvation from the darkness and I could not live without you so I have to believe that no matter what, we will always find each other."


	20. Snapdragon

**No you aren't crazy, there _is_ a plot to this one. And it's longer. Wow! I reread what I'd written so far with this fic and I just want to apologize for my lack of committment this last week. I'm going to do my best to make this last week better I promise. Then maybe some reviews will come back? That'd be nice. Hmm... well anyways.**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Snapdragon**

James came running when his wife called out even though she wasn't calling to him – he had learned over the last few months that when your pregnant wife starts yelling, you come, even if it's just for damage control. As he approached the hallway he heard the sound of shattering glass and subtly increased his pace tenfold. He ducked just as the door opened and a pot that once held flowers was suddenly whizzing past his head. He looked up in time to see Happy and Jiminy scampering away while Snow White screamed "and where the hell is James?" He froze for a moment. Does he go in now or figure out the situation from his two trembling friends? Opting on the side of knowledge but not necessarily on the side of saved limbs he ducked down just low enough to face the two.

"Guys what's going on?"

Jiminy shook his head, still shaking a little "the Queen is very upset. She asked where you were last Tuesday and I told her you were in a meeting but she found out that you had cancelled the council meeting and now she's"

"Very upset with me, I got it." James nodded with a sigh "guess it's time to ruin the surprise. Thanks for putting up with her guys; sorry you had to go through that."

"Oh it's not us you should be worried about," Happy warned, a frown plastered on his face "it's your poor seamstress, she's still in there trying to pin Her Majesty's evening gown to accommodate for the baby."

James winced "I'll take it from here." He patted the dwarf on the back as he made his way into the sewing room to find a sight that would have been hilarious had his wife not been on a rampage. There she was pacing around in a half-made powder blue dress with pins clearly popping up everywhere while the old woman who resembled a teapot bustled around her, begging her to stop. "You're dismissed Mrs. Pots – Phots!" He corrected himself. The woman swiftly stood, then bowed, the stood again to make a hasty except, muttering a 'thank you, sir' as she passed him. When the woman left, Snow took a moment to notice before she suddenly whipped around on her heels and glared at her husband from across the room, her eyes tossing daggers at him which he couldn't seem to avoid.

"You." She growled, stalking towards him, backing him against the door before she even touched him.

"Now Snow, there's nothing to be so upset about"

"Upset?" She barked "you think _this_ is upset; because you haven't seen upset." He opened his mouth but she just kept going, her face turning as red as an apple – he winced at his own metaphor. "You deceived me, James, we've never lied to each other. And worst of all you got our _friends_ to lie to me, too." She sat back on her heels and crossed her arms over her heaving chest "who is she?"

He blinked "who?"

"The woman you were with last Tuesday, who is she?" He tried his best not to smile but he couldn't help it and she saw it right away "what's so funny? Is it someone I know? Please don't tell me it's Red; I know she's pretty and all and you guys spent all that time together when you were trying to rescue me from Regina but" she was silenced by the melting, slow sweetness of his lips on hers, kissing her just long enough to drain her mind of whatever it was she was ranting about.

Carefully he pulled away, smiling at the way her lips followed his, clinging to the last of his taste, and keeping his face just inches from hers "follow me" he whispered, running his hand down her silky arms to lace his fingers with hers. Still in a kissed-out trance Snow White followed her husband down the corridor, her face still flushed with anger and delight. They turned the last corner and found themselves in their bedroom; and standing at the foot of their canopy bed was a wooden crib – unfinished but it was there for her to see. He beamed when she gasped in excitement and admiration.

"For the baby?" She cried, swiftly approaching the crib and carefully running over the edges with gentle caresses.

"It's not quite finished yet but I wanted you to see it before he painted it." She turned around to find him standing right behind her, pushing her against the wood. She searched his eyes for a connection between their fight and the crib so he filled it in with a smirk and an apology. "I was in a meeting last Tuesday; I was talking with Ghepetto about making the crib. I asked the boys to lie to you because I wanted it to be a surprise – which it clearly is." She bit her lip as he spoke, blinking rapidly to fight back tears that were inevitable "Snow, what's wrong?"

"I was so mean to everyone because I thought you were cheating on me;" she sobbed "now they probably all hate me."

"No, no" he cooed, holding her shoulders to keep her steady "they understand and no one holds it against you but" she sniffled when he trailed off, pushing her further against the crib to reach something behind her "I did give you these" she took the snapdragons from him with a shy smile.

"What are these for?"

"They're an apology for deceiving you; I didn't mean for you to be so hurt by it, I just wanted to surprise you."

He smile widened as she smelt the sweet flowers and leaned up to kiss his cheek "I was _very_ surprised so I guess you did a good job."

He kissed her cheek as well, delighted that the flowers had soothed her temper "and I promise never to lie to you again."

"Yeah that won't be happening ever again." She assured."


	21. Tulip

**Another fairly long one; hooray! I actually think this one is my favourite in terms of adorableness, what do you think?**

**Oh and Glass Slipper fans, I posted a new chapter yesterday and, due to an overwhelming vote, we're going to move the storyline along. I think we've gotten enough one-shots in that you get the picture. Next chapter will be the third last okay?**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Tulip**

She was dreaming – she had to be. In less than 24 hours she would be getting married and she would finally get her happily ever after. If she cold get through this night without him. They hadn't done anything together but since they finally reclaimed the thrown, prince and princes had gotten into the habit of sleeping in the same room for the sake of safety and everyone's piece of mind. But it was the night before the wedding and for some reason, whoever had invented weddings had thought it a good idea to separate the bride and groom to be on their list night as two separate entities; and now it was killing her. Knowing that he was just down the hallway with no one guarding the door. All it would take was for her to slip out of bed, pad across the carpet and knock on his door – she knew he would let her in if she asked – she just missed his warmth. But then she reminded herself that this was the night before her wedding and tomorrow night they could do all the lying they wanted and then they could spend the rest of their lives together. Yes, she nodded firmly, closing her eyes tight and willing herself to sleep, she could wait until morning.

She jumped out of bed when she heard the light tapping at her door and nearly tripped on her own nightgown when she stepped forward. Trusting the door open as quietly excited as possible, her face fell when she saw a page standing there instead of her fiancé. Seemingly unaware of her disappointment, the boy cleared his throat shyly and handed her a single tulip. "For you, miss." She opened her mouth in confusion but he kept talking. "It's from the Prince; he said you'd know what to do with it." She stared down at the flower for a moment before a smile crept up her face and she closed the door on the boy before he could say anything else. Holding the flower to her chest with a lazy smile seeping into her eyes, she approached the window of her tower bedroom and peered down into the warm night below her.

Trying her best to suppress her giggle, she called out "Romeo, Romeo, where fore art thou Romeo?" A moment later, her prince appeared from behind a tree holding eleven tulips to match hers.

They shared a secret smile before he replied "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair." She gaped at him before shaking her head.

"Don't be cute, I'm coming down." So, with a flower in her teeth a bubble in her chest she climbed out the window and slowly descended the wall of the castle, stumbling every once in a while but clinging tightly to the vines she made it down most of the way. Spotting her prince standing before her while she was still a good twenty feet from the ground, she smiled mischievously before leaping and landing in his arms. They laughed as he barely caught her, wobbled on his feet and landed on his back with this soon-to-be-bride on top of him.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hello prince charming." She bent down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Ah, next week is the coronation and we will be King and Queen."

She scrunched her nose "King Charming just doesn't sound right."

"What about King James since that is actually my name?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head again "nope, you'll always be Prince Charming to me."

"And you'll always be my perfect love."

She hummed, leaning down so she was lying flat on his chest. They stayed like that in silence for a moment, taking in the stars and the night for one last moment. Finally, she whispered, not daring to break the silence "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither; that's why I did all of this."

She hummed in amusement "did you really plan for me to climb down the tower to you?"

"I figured you would come out the front door but this works too." He wrapped an arm around her waist "we're getting married tomorrow."

"I know," she practically giggled "can you believe it?"

"It's a little surreal sometimes but I think I can cope."

"Yeah?" She pushed up on his chest so she was looking at him from above "well good, because you're going to be coping for a very long time."

"Is that so?"

She nodded solemnly "afraid there's just no getting rid of me."

His face was sullen and quiet "you know if you keep jumping off of towers you're going to get hurt."

She thought for a moment and then shook her head "I only jump if I know you're down there. You'd catch me every time, wouldn't you?"

"If you did fall I'd find you and pick you up."

"Smooth" she laughed, placing a kiss on his chest and replacing her head there. "Very smooth."

It was a long moment before James finally spoke. "Snow, we should probably head back up so no one suspects that we're missing." She didn't respond, just continued to breath "Snow?" He looked into her eyes and saw them closed; she was finally asleep, settled soundly against his chest "Oh, Snow." Leaning up to kiss her hair, he smiled and shook his head, settling back on the grass outside their castle. He looked at the building before him and then at his fiancée sleeping on his chest and couldn't help the sigh of contentment that fled his lips before closing his eyes and joining her in slumber. Perfect.


	22. Urn Plant

**First of all, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, you have no idea how much it means to me. Second of all, this is a cute little thing that's write in the middle length-wise so it should be satifying. And yes, there is such thing as an _urn plant_. You have no idea how hard it is to find a plant that starts with the letter 'u'.**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Urn Plant**

It was a normal day in the land of fairytales – one of those in between moments that nobody rights about because they're kind of boring. There was no dragon to vanquish and now evil queen to run from; no princess in distress or child about to fall down a well. No one was in a distressing pregnancy or had a marriage in danger of failing. All was well with the world and everyone in that world was getting a little fed up – a mean not even the clouds were misbehaving despite Peter Pan's desire to play with them. It was all so….normal.

Even Snow White, who had a ridiculous love of tranquility and peace now that her family was back together and she could sleep easy, was getting a little bored. And Prince Charming _hated_ when his wife was bored because she did the most ridiculous things to keep herself entertained.

One time she attempted to learn to juggle and ended up getting thirteen balls stuck in the ceiling and it took nineteen pages to get them down.

Another time it was learning to play the guitar. The minstrels still won't go near her.

Then it was getting the baker on drury lane to make fourteen dozen muffins that she then proceeded to sell door to door around the kingdom dressed as an old beggar woman. She sold them all which was what made the whole thing even more ridiculous.

Now it was this – whatever this was – that most likely topped all of her previous plans.

"An Urn?" He stared at her incredulously. "You want to put an _urn_ in every room in the palace? Why?"

"Not an urn, silly, an urn plant. They're quite nice."

"An urn plant? Do you realize how many rooms there are in this palace?"

"Well I don't know the exact number but I'm sure we can gather enough to fill it."

"Why do you want to do this again?"

"Well because this place needs some sprucing up…oh that reminds me; I need to talk to the woodland creatures about getting some spruce trees in the main hall."

"Snow, what is this about?"

"I just think we should bring some nature back into the palace, be one with the plants and animals."

He looked at her before a knowing smile crept onto his face "you know, you could just ask the dwarves to come and visit if you miss them so much, you don't have to recreate their home; they'll come just because you ask them."

"Am I that obvious?" She was practically whining and it was absolutely hilarious to him but he didn't dare laugh.

Instead, he brought her into a sweet, one armed hug "only to me, my love" he kissed her hair before swiftly grabbing the plant from her hand before she could think of anything else "now, go and write a fabulous note for them and I'll find a bluebird for you how's that?"

Her smile was blindingly bright as she leaned in to peck his cheek "I love my husband."

"You must for all the things you put him through."

"Oh I don't put you through that much do I?"

"Sweetheart, I'm holding an urn plant."

She bit her lip and blushed the sweetest shade of pink "sorry."

"Never apologize for being committed and vibrantly you."

The kiss was fuller and deeper this time "I love you."

"I love you too; no go. Write." He pushed her in the direction of the desk, smiling as she rolled her eyes. He smirked after her and tilted his head to admire her; she really was the fairest of them all – making him the luckiest of them all. Shaking his head, he caught sight of the plant in his hand and swiftly put it down on the bed beside him before any more crazy ideas came of that plant.


	23. Violet

**Wow, this was longer than I thought it would be but I like it. Warning though, it's not fluffy. It's sad and a little weird but I rather like it so hopefully you guys like it too.**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Violet**

Before her father's untimely passing Snow White was taught to be humble and modest and kind to all who approached her seeking council. Prince James – well the man who had forgotten he wasn't actually Prince James – had been raised by his poor mother to be honest and gentle and strong-willed above all else. So you would think that together, they could rule a kingdom justly. They both had diplomatic experience and were strong intelligent people who had won the hearts of the people in comparison to their respective villains. And still, they managed to royally screw up. They hadn't meant to, honestly; they'd just been so frustrated by the fact that they were losing the dragon war that they'd lashed out. And it had ended badly.

They had done a lot for the kingdom since taking the throne in terms of internal growth. They'd helped build a better agricultural system in the outlands and tightened security on the trade routes so the people weren't so afraid of bandits stealing their only source of income; they'd successfully brought peace to many disputes and civil wars but the people were so focused on the dragon wars that they couldn't see it. The dragons were winning, they were taking out the far villages over night and slowly creeping in to the gates of the kingdom and there was really no way to fight them off except through volunteer soldiers who fought and died for their cause. By the end of the second war, they had been forced to recruit farmers and tradesmen to be their soldiers lest they willingly fall to their enemies.

But it didn't matter because the wars continued and good men died leaving people desperate to preserve their lives and the lives of their families should they be ordered onto the battlefield to die. So the people went to the king and queen, asking for their guidance and begging for salvation. Their solution was to provide the outlying villages – the ones most in danger – with secret weapons; with a little left over magic from their encounters with various magical creatures. It was just enough magic and they had just enough trust in the people that they could defend themselves.

But they trusted the wrong people.

And it would haunt them for the rest of their years.

They found a group of travelers who knew a shortcut through the troll forest and entrusted them with the bottles of magic for the villagers in desperate need of it. Those bottles may change the tide of the dragon wars. But the travelers never arrived in the outlands nor did they take a journey through the troll forest; instead they sold it to the dragon supporters for a hasty profit and were on their way out of the kingdom before the night was over.

Three entire villages were burnt to a crisp within the following days and the only ones left to blame were the King and Queen who stood tall, daring themselves not to break under the weight of their guilt. But something had to be done and Snow had a plan.

"James it's the only way." She pleaded, following him around as he tidied their already clean bedroom – he'd taken to cleaning whenever he was anxious; a habit he'd picked up from his wife.

"No Snow, I'm not risking any more lives on a theory. If you want to fight the dragon in the forbidden mountains then you go right ahead."

"Fine I will." She slammed the door and was down the hall before he could process what had just happened.

He couldn't stop her – he never could – once her mind was set on something but this time he wished more than anything that he could. Instead, he rode his horse out of the kingdom and through the black forest and up into the forbidden mountains where she was headed with a magical sword and shield and nothing else – damn those good fairies for even making those accursed weapons for Philip.

And it worked – somehow. Well he knew how, he'd witnessed his wife's bravery and her sacrifice. There was no way anyone could have survived the dragon's blast when she was practically inside the belly of the beast. But he didn't shed a tear for her. Instead, he came back and told the kingdom the news that their Queen was missing because she'd defeated the King of the Dragons, essentially ending the war. The kingdom was rejoiced and saddened by the news and immediately took up the search for their lost queen but after five months of search the only person who hadn't given up hope was James. He had sworn long ago that he would always find her and he was not about to break that promise. In mourning, the kingdom planted a garden of violets in morning and as a show of modesty, humility at the things they'd blamed her for but hadn't really meant.

A year passed and still there was no sign of the queen. Still James searched for his queen, leaving the daily duties to his trusted friends while he scoured the country-side day and night with no success.

"Look Your Highness," Grumpy told her, his demeanor even grumpier over the last year or so "Snow's been gone for a long time. Maybe it's time to"

"Don't say it Grumpy." James warned, his patience and his body wearing thin by the day "Snow's going to come back; she has to."

"You're damn right I do." And there she was, just standing there in the doorway of the conference room where the group of friends sat while a crowd of followers gathered behind her. James was frozen in disbelief; he'd waited a year for her to come back and here she was standing in the doorway like it had only been a few days. "Well," her face was absolutely beaming "aren't you going to kiss me?"

Without warning he scooped her into his arms and spun her around, their delighted laughter filling the air. He brought her in for a long, deep, sweet kiss that had everyone in a mixture of embarrassment and joy. Their queen was back but they'd all given up hope. Finally James pulled back enough to caress her face "How-what" but she silenced him with gentle shushing noises and an echoed caress.

"There's time to talk later. Right now I need some rest." He pulled her as tightly to his side as possible as they turned to face the crowd of bewildered villagers and palace attendants. When she smiled at them happily, they all bowed their heads in shame. "What's wrong?" She approached a young boy at the head of the crowd. He shied away even further but answered her nonetheless.

"Well all gave up on you, but the King didn't."

She gave him a knowing nod and a soft smile that made him blush. "That's because the king is foolish and love-sick." She tightened her grip on her husband's waist "you all fought bravely in the dragon wars." She addressed the crowd "I could not be prouder to call this place home. And I saw the garden as I came in; it's beautiful. Thank you." She ran a hand through the crowd as she passed, taking and kissing the hands the held hers. Finally the queen was back in her kingdom and all would be well with the world.


	24. Wolfsbane

**Short but cute!**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Wolfsbane**

"You're never nice to me anymore."

James's head shot up from where he was looking over the kingdom map. The merchants were getting anxious and they wanted their new territories marked by tonight. "What?"

"You're never nice to me anymore." Snow White was sitting across from her husband, reading the village news for any rumors that could be true.

"I'm always nice to you." He looked back down at the map and she returned to her reading.

"I mean you're never purposefully nice to me. You never do things just because. Don't tell me chivalry is dead already?"

"Oh trust me my dear chivalry is far from dead in this realm."

"No, just in this room," he peeked up at her when he heard her wistful tone but she wasn't looking back.

"Perhaps the Queen is dissatisfied with her King and should seek another." She looked up at him but he was looking at his map again.

"Perhaps the Queen is simply tired of her husband's lack of affection toward her."

"Perhaps the Queen is simply so used to the King's affection that she simply doesn't notice it."

"Perhaps the King should be a little more creative with his romance."

"So the Queen would object to the pile of Wolfsbane on her bed from her chivalrous husband?"

She snuck a glance at his smirking expression, looking at her through his lashes and grimaced, knowing she'd lost. "No…"


	25. Xyris tennesseensis

**Just short.**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Xyris tennesseensis**

"What are these?"

"Xyris tennesseensis."

"In English please?"

"They're flowers; for you."

"I should certainly hope so."

"They're endangered."

"What; like true love?"

"….maybe…."

"Oh. Ha."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Charming, I say this with as much love as possible: yes, you are horribly predictable."

"Did you see that coming?"

"See what?"

"Exactly."

"Okay seriously what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"I knew it."

"You did not."

"Did too."

"…"

"Ha! Kissed you, betcha didn't see that coming!"

"Actually…"

"Just take the flowers."

"Thank you, I love them."


	26. Yarrow

**Sorry about yesterday guys, I was so tired I couldn't think straight. I'm still so tired but at least I'm lucid for now. This is the second last chapter for this fic. It was a fun ride while it lasted with lots of ups and downs and I thank each and every one of you whp read and reviewed, it meant a lot to me. And now, here we go my dearies.**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Yarrow**

She hated muses. They weren't even supposed to exist in their realm but every once in a while they'd sneak in through the cracks in the moonlight and wreck havoc on the kingdom just for fun. You see the problem with muses, while inspiring and healing…they're gorgeous as all hell – they're literally goddesses – and no mortal man is impervious to their charms. Not even the prince of Charming himself. So whenever the muses slip through the cracks, Snow White always has to be very careful that one of the little witches doesn't sneak into the palace and try to steal her man away. Poisonous Apples, Murderous Trees – hell, even a plague of dragons – she could handle but she couldn't hand losing her prince. So, in her jealous clarity, she banned muses from entering the kingdom; if one was spotted they were captured and imprisoned on sight, no questions. Killing a muse would have meant war between the realms and that would just suck so she simply locked them away for a few nights until they faded away with the changing of the moon phases. James of course always tried to reassure her that they were in no danger from the muses but she refused to listen to them. Especially after one of them made it so far as the kitchens of the palace, intent on causing mischief in the castle. No way would she let that happen.

There was none so dark a day as the day Snow White went off on royal business and returned to find that a muse had snuck into the palace and seduced the prince. She stormed through the kingdom, her gaze so cold it practically wilted the flowers around her feet, and when she reached the palace, she found no muses. None. Not in the kitchen or the bathroom or the endless corridors that led nowhere. The only place she found them was in the dungeon, shackled to the floors with indignant, tired expressions on their faces. Bewildered, she turned back towards the stairs leading towards daylight and came face to face with a bundle of flowers.

"Wha-"

"Yarrow," the voice behind the flowers informer her. She took them and stared at her husband, not her usual charming, sweet look but definitely a look – one that said he'd better explain before someone lost a few limbs. "They mean inspiration and healing." She almost dropped them.

"Muse flowers." She spit, she really hated those guess.

"Precisely; for the muse who inspires me every day with her kindness and her strength – and her incredibly jealous streak. The only one who can bewitch me."

She kept her eyes on the flowers, not daring to look him in the eyes. "I kind of hate you, you know."

"I know."

"I hate them too."

"I know."

She looked up at him "are you mad at me?"

"I know." She smacked him with the flowers so he laughed and continued "I'm not mad, Snow. While your jealous streak is unwarranted, I understand; and I love you."

She used the flowers at his chest to lean into him, soaking in his reassuring warmth. "I love you too." She breathed for a moment, collecting her thoughts and relaxing into her husband's arms. "I still hate them you know."

"I know."


	27. Zinnia

**Well, this is it. We'ver reached the end my dearies. It was fun while it lasted and I REALLY apprediate everyone who revied and favouritied. Alas, I must return to my writers cave to think about what to do next. we'll see...**

**You can follow me on twitter at **vatrask** for updates on this story and my other ones. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Zinnia**

Flowers were a recurring theme with them. Ever since they got together it was like the world was suddenly surrounded by flowers. That, of course, wasn't the case but it certainly seemed like it. I mean, how many corny jokes can you make with flowers before they become old. She was near her limit but James; James was _way_ past his. Every day, he made sure that there were flesh flowers in the vase by her bedside when she woke up but one day they weren't there; every day, he made a point of admiring the flowers with her while they walked their evening stroll but he didn't stop one to smell the roses. She hated to admit it, but Snow White was missing the cheesy jokes. After four days without so much as a dandelion at her bed in the morning she decided that something needed to be done. With a definitive nod, she set her plan into motion. When James returned from an afternoon of hunting with a few of his close friends he nearly tripped over the pile of ambrosia and bluebells piled in front of his chamber door. Picking them up he smirked at them, admiring their scent for a moment before shaking his head and opening the door. Immediately, a pile of carnations, daisies and ericas tied with a white ribbon fell into his arms having fallen from the doorway. Confused, he gathered all the flowers in one hand and continued his journey through the grand room, picking up the forget-me-nots, gardenias, holly and irises were pilled neatly around the room. He was starting to get the picture now. So it came as no surprise when he opened the window in the bedroom and a bluebird handed him a pile of jonquil and knapweed to place in his bouquet. The beds were made and the curtains were open meaning that Snow White was most likely safe since she'd taken the time to do the housework he constantly insisted were for the maids to do. So the pile of larkspurs, moss, nasturtiums and orchids placed carefully on the bed were definitely meant for him. He added them to the pile, smiling as he looked around for his wife. Not finding her or any more flowers in the bedroom, he ventured into the long hallway where she often liked to stare out at the window. Sure enough there was a pile of poppies and queen Anne's lace waiting for him on the windowsill. Next came the stables where he found a single tea rose that he took the time to admire before continuing his quest. Just as he thought, the royal kitchen was filled with snapdragons and tulips with an urn plant in the center of an arrangement. Deciding to get a little more creative, he supposed that the violets and wolfbane dangling from the rafters in the barn where they had originally intended to be married in – the grand hall worked a lot better. The xyris tennesseensis and yarrow were delivered to her by a farmer who just smiled at the prince endearingly. But finally, finally he was reunited with his wife under the blanket of dust in an old, worn out barnyard. And she was holding in front of her, a Zinnia flower. "Here," she told him, kissing his cheek while she dropped the final flower into the bouquet "a Zinnia for a daily reminder that you never have to prove your love to me because I have it in spades but it wouldn't hurt to show a little affection every once In a while."

He tossed the flowers over his head, and pulled her in for a rough kiss "as you wish my flower child."


End file.
